


What happens in "Tomorrowland"?

by justsayshh



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, I have a fluff fic coming I swear, I swear I'm not sex-crazed, I'm sorry I write so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsayshh/pseuds/justsayshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Laurel have fun at the movies. Based off of something that actually happened (could be to me, could be to one of my friends). Honestly this is just smut with the movie theater as background. I'm shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in "Tomorrowland"?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have a fluff fic coming I just had this idea rattling around in my head I'm so sorry mom

“Laurel. Jesus. And you call me a nymphomaniac…” Frank sighed as Laurel continued to rub up and down his thigh, occasionally brushing his growing erection. It was their designated date night of the week, and Laurel had decided she wanted to go see Tomorrowland at the local movie theater instead of going to a fancy restaurant like they normally did. It started out innocently enough, but Laurel had gotten bored of the movie about 30 minutes in. Normally she would be interested in this sort of movie (she really had an inner child), but tonight she was just not in the mood to keep things PG.  
“Shh. Since when are you one to complain about me getting you off?” Laurel grinned. Maybe it was because they hadn’t had sex in maybe two days because as soon as she got to Frank’s apartment, she would crash immediately. Annalise had been swamped with cases, so each of the Keating 5 got their own case to go through, which was great, but also meant a lot of work and late nights at Annalise’s house. Maybe it was just because Laurel, as much as she hated to admit it, couldn’t keep her hands off Frank for more than 5 minutes. Whatever it was, it caused her to start rubbing her thumb on the exposed skin of Frank’s hip under his shirt, and she knew she was headed into dangerous territory. Being charged with public indecency was not something she believed Annalise would defend them for.  
Laurel became bolder and started to unzip Frank’s fly, slowly, looking around to make sure she hadn’t been caught. It was them and one other couple two rows down, as Wednesday nights weren’t exactly popular among movie-goers. The other couple was snuggling and probably making out, Laurel mused, so really she was fine. They were in the back row anyway.  
Frank just rolled his eyes as Laurel began to rub him through his underwear, but as soon as she finally touched his cock, he had to cough to stop himself from moaning.  
“You’re going to have to be much quieter than that. That other couple seems to have returned to actually watching the movie,” Laurel bit her lip and continued what she was doing.  
“Oh yeah, ‘cause it’s my fault this is happening right now,” Frank had an air of seriousness, but she could hear the obvious playfulness in his tone. Laurel leaned into his shoulder, stroking him slowly and grazing her thumb over the tip of his erection to use the precome already dripping out in order to make her strokes easier. After a minute or two, Laurel reached further down and began to rub his balls, causing Frank to lean over and begin kissing her neck. It was a fairly uncomfortable position, being in movie theater seats and all, but both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Laurel felt the growing wetness between her legs spread, so she crossed her legs, somewhat worried that because she was wearing a skirt, she would stain the seat, though a small part of her knew that fear was completely irrational. Checking to make sure the other couple hadn’t caught on to what she and Frank were doing, Laurel bent down and began sucking on the tip of Frank’s cock, causing Frank to buck up into her mouth and grab her hair tightly. She apparently wasn’t in the mood for teasing tonight, as she quickly just took in all of him, her hand working the base as she sucked up and down his shaft, occasionally spending extra time on the slit where even more precome was forming. She could tell Frank was getting close as he struggled to control his breathing and not make it obvious that he was panting, so she sat up and kissed him- hard. Laurel went back to giving him a handjob, and Frank was impatient to get off at this point, so he wrapped his hand around hers and began pumping up and down with her. He came in spurts with cum shooting all over, covering the armrest between him and Laurel and both their hands. Laurel had come prepared and grabbed the extra napkins out of her purse that she had taken on the way in just in case. She licked her hand that was covered in Frank’s cum, and then helped him clean up. They kissed for a long time- Laurel lost track as to what was even happening in the movie at this point, but it seemed like George Clooney was in the Eiffel Tower.  
Frank wasted no time trying to reciprocate her actions. He, unfortunately for Laurel, was very much in the mood for teasing, so he slowly rubbed circles over her ribs under her shirt, not even close to either of the places Laurel wanted him to be.  
“You even payin’ attention to the movie at this point?” He whispered into her ear, finishing with a little nip to her earlobe.  
“Mmmhmm. George Clooney still has a thing for the little robot girl, which is kinda creepy even though I know she’s probably older than him,” Laurel tilted her head to give Frank better access to her neck as his hands moved further and further up her shirt, happy to discover she was wearing a halter bra so he could unclip it from the front. He wasn’t going to let up on his teasing any time soon, Laurel discovered, as he brushed his fingers over her bra and lingered on the clip holding the offending piece of fabric together.  
“I thought age gaps were one of your many, MANY kinks,” Frank teased as he finally unclipped her bra, moving his hand to her right breast and sucking on her pulse point.  
“Shut up, Fr-” Laurel couldn’t even get his name out, because right then, Frank had chosen to move to her nipple and pinched with just enough pressure to be on the border of being pleasurable but almost painful, just the way Laurel liked it. She started to moan, but Frank must have heard it rising in her throat and silenced her with a kiss, his tongue finding hers. Frank stopped his movements, earning a death glare from Laurel, but he quickly amended the loss of touch by going straight for her core under her skirt. He rubbed her through her panties, grinning at how freaking wet he made her. Laurel knew his shit-eating grin, though, and slapped him.  
“Hey, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, unless you want me to get you off,” Frank chuckled.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Laurel meant to sound scary, but even she would admit it sounded a little pleading, as she knew, as well as he did, that he absolutely would dare to leave her hanging. Luckily, Frank wasn’t going to be that awful tonight, and quickly moved her panties aside, finding her clit and rubbing roughly up and down. He circled her entrance with his fingers, close, but not where she needed him to be. Laurel was squirming at this point, only amusing Frank further. He slipped one finger inside of her, causing her to begin to cry out, so he kissed her in order to stop her from making any more noise. Laurel was very vocal, no matter where they were, which Frank honestly found to be a turn-on, but it could also get them in trouble.  
Frank added a second finger, curling inside her to hit the one spot he knew would drive her crazy. Laurel began thrusting into his hand, trying to get him to go deeper and faster.  
“Do you think you can be quiet enough for me to go down on you?” Frank whispered, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Laurel bit her lip, briefly considering if she actually could keep quiet, but also considering how much she cared if the other couple heard them at this point. She nodded her head. God, she really needed to feel him between her legs again. It had been far too long.  
Frank made his way slowly out of his seat and onto the floor, careful to make sure his chair didn’t squeak as it folded back up. He moved his hands back under Laurel’s shirt as he made his way to his target, pausing to scratch Laurel’s thighs with his beard as he moved up. Slowly, he took one hand away from the breast it was currently working on and moved it under her skirt so that he could keep her panties aside while he did his job. His tongue darted out, touching Laurel’s clit for a split second, but he figured he had teased Laurel so much that she would never expect what he decided to do next. He loved it when she had to try to be quiet, and loved it even more when she failed. Without any warning whatsoever, he pushed his face into Laurel, his tongue entering her and his nose and the top of his beard rubbing over her clit, just the way he knew to drive her wild. Laurel bucked her hips and gripped the armrest of the chair so tightly her knuckles turned white, but she managed to stay quiet. After maybe 45 seconds of Frank eating her out as if she was better than the popcorn and sugar-filled sweets he had gotten at the concession stand, Laurel came, fast and hard, into Frank’s mouth, causing him to moan slightly and the vibrations causing Laurel to come even harder, which she hadn’t even known was possible.  
Frank made his way out from under her skirt and quietly sat back down in his chair as what he assumed was the final scene began. His beard was absolutely soaked with Laurel, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Laurel kissed him chastely, thanking him.  
“I love you,” Laurel said, looking into his eyes with her hand cleaning herself from Frank’s chin.  
“I love you, too,” Frank whispered, kissing her forehead and turning back to watch the rest of the movie with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. The opening credits rolled, and as soon as the lights came on, Frank figured they should go before the other couple could see what they had been up to. Walking out hand in hand, the two were sated and happy. On their way out, the attendant at the exit looked up.  
“Did you enjoy the movie?” The attendant was really asking out of innocence, a repeated line he was required to say if he saw customers leaving, but Laurel almost started laughing.  
“It was great,” Frank responded, winking at Laurel once the attendant had returned to his duties.


End file.
